iam979fandomcom-20200214-history
Unit 979
Unit 979 was the first individual players came into contact with. Originally an escaped Unit, he became a key player in notifying players of the happenings of the Wyndstrom Institution . History Prior to 2016 Much of 979's past is left unknown. What is known (confirmed by Cursor, and implied in untitled) is that 979 was taken from an orphanage by the Wyndstrom Institution along with his fraternal twin brother, 963. It is implied in 990's "Dr.'s Report" that 979 had escaped from the Institution at least once before ("Unit 979 has escaped again..."). During his time at the Wyndstrom Institution, prior to his escape and recapture, 979 was attended to Fred Digby. Prior to his death, 979 developed a close relationship with him. This led to 979 making a promise to protect Digby's daughter, which was evidently extremely important to them both. 2016 At some point in time, 979 escaped from the Institution with the help of Cursor and Fred Digby. 235 disabled 979's security and, in turn, 979 broke 235 out. Sometime afterwards, his YouTube channel was set up and the first video posted, and the TOR site was created. 979 began contacting Hayden, to her confusion and fear. On July 6th, 2016, 979 posted a thread on Within Hubris- marking the beginning of his interactions with players. Once players discovered the .onion website, along with various pages, 979 was added to the official Skype group. Soon after, he began to leave messages on the front page in an effort to answer questions from the group chat. He also occationally called the group, leaving clues through the audios. Eventually, through 979's hints on the TOR site and through calls, players were led to another website. This site followed the same pattern as the other, leaving clues through 979's updates. On July 12th, 2016, 979 was once again captured by the Wyndstrom Institution. He was reportedly under high security, and was considered a liability. Due to this, the Institution planned to terminate 979 soon after his capture. Prior to his escape (planned by players and Cursor), he resided in his holding area awaiting termination. Sometime around August 12th, 2016, Cursor instigated 979's release by freeing Unit 344 in order to create a distraction. Presumably, the plan worked. 979 escaped alongside a few other units. Most notably, Unit 005. Due to the consequences of 344 damaging servers, this created an opportunity for others besides 979 to escape. His current whereabouts are unknown. 979 hasn't been in contact with players since his escape. It can be assumed that he may attempt to contact us in the near future. Personality 979 initially appeared to show signs of DID . However, Cursor later revealed that 979's mind contains both his own consciousness and 990's (making 990's body indifferent to killing), and that 990's body kills in order to nourish 979. One facet of 979’s personality, the one we first interacted with on the TOR site, is indicated by a grey background and white text. This personality is cryptic and indirect with its answers yet, when players are asking questions, it only gives helpful answers to ones that are specific and direct. For example, when being asked generally about who they were, it replied only with “I am 979”. This part of 979 appears to be willing to help those who help him. In an incident where it was thought that someone was intentionally DDOSing or auto-refreshing the site, causing 979 to hurt, players went to the aid of 979. Once the DDOSing/auto-refresh was stopped and the site came back up, 979 thanked players and gave us 990’s page in thanks. As well, this side of is 979 accommodating towards others. One of us had been selected to ask questions however, due to certain circumstances, declined and asked to let someone else take their place. 979 obliged and even encouraged this player, telling them to “chin up”. After an appearance of his other personality, 979 was the one to ask players if they were okay. This may have shown his genuine concern for others, although, he could have ulterior motives. The other facet, presumably 990’s would-be personality, is indicated by a black background and red text. This change in personality is triggered by the appearance of “the hunger”, a want, in their words, to eat “death”. This entity answers and chooses questions in a similar way to his counterpart. However, his overall demeanor comes off as more malicious, threatening, and far less trustworthy than his counterpart. He seems to act out of amusement, allowing players to ask questions so long as he doesn’t get bored. He answers questions when “in a good mood, and therefore feeling generous” and cautions players not to waste opportunities. All of our opportunities to ask this personality questions have been on his terms, so it would appear that he likes being in control. When asked for meanings of his responses, this personality responds in a condescending manner. He also likes to remind players of their lack of time in a playful manner (“tick tock”), and refer to them informally (“I want to hear from the pony”). Relationships * Unit 963 Unit 963 is 979's fraternal twin brother. Their feelings regarding each other are unknown. 979 has never spoken about his relationship with 963 as of current, and 963 never spoke of his relationship with 979 while he was alive. * Unit 990 990 and 979 are linked, due to 979 holding both his own and 990's personalities and the nature of their relationship. The two feed off of each other; 990 kills to satiate 979, and 979 provides 990 with the lack of emotion needed to do what he does. 979 appears to resent and may even be afraid of this (in Cursor's words "HE DOES NOT WISH THIS"). * Cursor 979's apparent friend and confidant. They're willing to help and cooperate with each other. Cursor especially, who frequently risks being caught by passing information to players. While 979 has never spoken about Cursor personally, he has clearly interacted with him- most likely positively, as Cursor refers to him affectionately ("buddy", "Invisiman") and considers him a friend. * Fred Digby While he was still alive, the two developed a close relationship, which led to 979 making a promise to protect his daughter. 979 likely has great respect and/or care for Digby; he's willing to keep his promise at cost to himself and his freedom. * Hayden Digby The one whom 979 made a promise to protect. It's unknown if 979's feelings of wanting to protect her are simply because of the promise he made, though it is likely considering the amount of positive interactions they've had. Hayden appears frightened and bewildered by him, and has misinterpreted his actions. This is unsurprising, due to the way 979 went about interacting with her (sending her vague emails and "weird" calls, ringing her doorbell while invisible, and "grabbing" her). While these actions were probably done with no ill intent, they still managed to frighten Hayden and sour her impression of him for obvious reasons. Abilities How 979's invisibility works, exactly, isn't known. Only that he has the ability to become invisible. To stay alive, 979 must have 990 kill others in order to 'feed' on them. What exactly this 'feeding' is or how it works isn't known, though it is speculated that (since 979 has stated that he feeds on 'death') 979 requires for a person to die, but doesn't eat their flesh. Rather, he 'feeds' on the concept of a person dying, not their body. Known Accounts and Sites *2owctvwkx6ky3qep; 979's TOR site, currently down. *iam979; his public website, acts as a mirror for the private Wyndstrom site. *eternalforestxv; 979's YouTube channel. *eternalforestxv@gmail.com; his email. *nevereverevereverever; his Skype, currently used primarily by Cursor. Notes *979's birthdate, according to his WH account, is January 6th, 1916. However, on his Skype, it is given as July 6th, 1916. Due to the discrepency, 979's true birthdate isn't known. Category:Humanoid Category:Alive Category:Units Category:Characters